Pups save Neos
It was a sunny day at the Lookout and Chase and Skye were on their way to meet their new neighbors when they saw someone in the sky. Chase: Uh Skye, is it me or I'm seeing someone in the sky? Skye: I think I see it too. Chase: Well maybe our new neighbors knows who that is. Skye: Good thinking Chase let's go ask them. she said running to their new neighbor's house. Chase: Well here we are. he said as knotted on the door. John: Be right there! he said as opened the door. John: Hello you must be my new neighbors, my name is John and what are names? Chase: Nice to meet you, I'm Chase and this is Skye. Skye: Hi. John: Hmm, those are some in resting names. Chase: Thanks. John: Oh where are my manors please come in. Skye: Thanks it would be our honor. she said as she entered the house. John: So what do think of my house pups? Chase: It's so cool, but we wanted to ask you something. John: Ask away Chase I've be happy to answer any question you might have. Skye: By any chance would know who that was in sky early today? John: You must seen one of my roommates can describe what he look like? Chase: He din't seem to have a mouth and kind'd gray. John: You must seen my partner Neos. Skye: Who's Neos? Chase: Yeah and what kind'd name is Neos? John: (Giggles) Maybe I should show you pups something that can explain better then words. he said as pulled out a tablet that started to show a video. Neos: I'm back John and guest and they are so cute, I'm neos. John: Neos what took you so long I was worried about you? Neos: I was just practicing John. Skye: Hi I'm Skye Mr. Neos sir. Neos: Nice to meet you Skye. he said as he shook Skye's paw which cause her to faint. Chase: I better take back to the Lookout. he said as dragged Skye to the Lookout. John: See ya later Chase. Later at the Lookout Ryder was tickling Rocky with a feather when his pup pad rings. Rocky: Hehehe, tickles, Ryder your pup pad it's ringing hehehe. he said laughing. Ryder: Give a Minute me Rocky. he said as he stopped tickling Rocky. Rocky: Aw okay. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. John: Hey Ryder it's John your new neighbor I need your help. Ryder: What's wrong? John: One of my roommates is missing, his name is Neos He's also my partner do you think you can help me find him. Ryder: Don't worry John, no job is big, no pup is too small. He said as he called the pups to the Lookout. Ryder: Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pup: Ryder needs us! Chase: Skye are you okay? Marshall: Watch out! Skye: A better question is are you okay Chase? Chase: Yeah I'm okay. Pups: (Laughs) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming pups we have energy, our new neighbor John needs our help to look for his roommate Neos. Chase: Me and Skye met Neos earlier today. Ryder: Then in that case Chase I need you sniff him out. Chase: Why me besides my sensitive nose? Ryder: You most likely still have his sent. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: Marshall Neos might have gotten hurt so up to you. Marshall: I'm fired up. Ryder: Alright Paw patrol is on a roll! he said as ran to his poll and slides down it. When they arived at John's house they are greeted by John. John: Thanks for coming Ryder. Ryder: It's nothing John. John: Now on to more inportent matters I believe you'll need smell sample from Neos, so went frew his items and found this, his sweatband. Chase: Alright, but how bad does it smell? John: I've have to say you'll smell him from a mile away. Chase: Alright let me at it. he said trying not to gag because sweaty smells. Ryder: Something wrong Chase? Chase: It's nothing, anyway he went that way. he said pointing to the bay. Ryder: I'll call Zuma. he said as pulls his pup pad slides it to Zuma icone. Zuma: Hey Ryder what'd you need? Ryder: We need you on the bay. Zuma: Let's dive in. As soon as Zuma arives him and Ryder get to work looking Neos. Zuma: (Points to Neos seeing that's he all tangled up in the cains.) Ryder: ( Pulls the cains away.) Zuma: ( Pulls Neos free.) Back on the beach John is biting his frigernails. John: Neos Your okay! Zuma: We found tangled up in cains. Ryder: Marshall check him for brakes in his bones. Marshall: ( Barks the command for his xray screen.) Xray screen. John: Well are there any brakes? Marshall: No brakes, he just sparyned it. John: He waking up. Neos: Uh where I am I and Who are these pups? John: Neos this Marshall and Zuma. Zuma: Uh did foreget someone. Neos: Chase and me have already met. Chase: He right we have. John: Thanks Ryder without you I would have never found Neos. Ryder: When ever your in trouble just yep for help. The end